


The Butterfly and Her False Prince

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, But not really romance, F/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 songs, 10 drabbles, standard Shuffle Challenge rules. (Yes, Sho got one too, even though I don't really like this pairing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly and Her False Prince

~ The Butterfly and Her False Prince ~  
(Shuffle Challenge)

\- Megadeth, "Good Mourning/Black Friday" -

The box opened, and her demons were set free. And, oh, how she mourned the death of her carefree youthful innocence.

As time passed, she wondered how she could have been so dumb, so blind, so consumed by her own stupidity back then... Because, really, love was stupid. And useless. Such a terrible waste of time and energy.

"Give me back the first sixteen years of my life!" she wailed aloud, caught up in her thoughts and entirely forgetting that she was out in public at the moment.

* * *

\- Megadeth, "Countdown to Extinction" -

So what if Vie Ghoul was merely a poor imitation of Sho's performance? It was as if the devil himself had handed Kyoko the instrument of Sho's destruction.

"If you really want to beat Sho, you need to stop copying him and do something he would never do!" she shouted.

"Hmm? Like what?" Reino was intrigued. What should his band do that Fuwa would never do? Was he about to learn Fuwa's secret weakness?

* * *

\- Mr. Big, "Shine" -

Kyoko worshipped Sho. She worked three jobs to support him while he was trying to make his big musical debut.

And even after he made his debut, when he still wasn't making enough money to support himself (or so he  _said_ ), she kept working hard and taking care of him, certain that someday her prince would become a super-popular rock star, and then all her hard work would pay off when she transformed into a princess for him…

* * *

\- Kotono Mitsuishi, Aya Hisakawa, Emi Shinohara, Michie Tomizawa & Rika Fukami, "Tuxedo Mirage" -

He noticed her staring at the make-up and things in shop windows all the time, but she never bought any. He wondered why she wouldn't just buy some. She might actually be able to make herself look pretty if she  _tried_.

"You want that?" he asked, one time.

She was quick to deny it.

"I'll buy it for you," he offered.

"No, no, don't waste your money on me," she replied.

"But if you want it…"

"It's just, the bottle's pretty…" she lied.

* * *

\- Five Finger Death Punch, "Can't Heal You" -

Once she was gone, he realized what he'd lost. He realized that he was maybe possibly in love with the girl he'd so callously tossed aside.

She was different now, so different from the girl he remembered, the one who would have done anything for him. Now she would do anything to destroy him.

He couldn't take back what he'd done, could do nothing to undo the damage he'd caused.

But the worst part was, it seemed she had found someone who  _could_.

* * *

\- Shoko Inoue, "Junshin" -

When they were fifteen, Sho ran off to Tokyo.  _Alone_.

Kyoko spent the next few weeks locked in her room, crying the entire time.

Then the school year started again. Kyoko expected high school to be the same elementary school and middle school had been… But it seemed that Sho's fangirls pitied her now and with Sho gone, guys considered her fair game for flirting with…

* * *

\- T.M. Revolution, "INVOKE (phase shift armoured version)" -

Sho was a rising star, but it's difficult to continuing moving up when you have an anchor tied around your waist…

He had to get rid of Kyoko. Had to. It was for the sake of his career. She was just dragging him down. His fans would go crazy if they found out he was living with a woman - not even a woman, just some plain girl. It would be different if he was dating a gorgeous celebrity. His fans would only like him MORE if he was engaged to some supermodel, or something. A normal girl would get torn apart in the fan-rage.

He'd had to do it sometime, and sooner was better than later, right?

He'd had to. It was for the sake of his career. He didn't regret it one bit…

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

* * *

\- Adam Lambert, "Aftermath" -

He wanted her back. No one took care of him the way she had. His manager and Pochi did alright, he supposed, but they couldn't protect him from his secret weaknesses the way Kyoko used to do -  _because no one besides Kyoko had ever known what his secret weaknesses were_.

But it was too late. She had gone and made friends with his worst enemy (not that Ren Tsuruga had any idea how much Sho hated him, much less Sho's reasons behind that hatred).

* * *

\- Outlaw Star Soundtrack, "Power" - 

"I won't lose to anyone but you," he declared.

And, dense as she was, she  _took him up on the challenge_  instead recognizing his words for the admission of his feelings that they were.

And that damned Ren Tsuruga was standing right there and witnessed the entire thing.

* * *

\- Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "Music Box Blues" -

He wondered if she still had that music box that he'd given her for her tenth birthday. She had loved that dumb thing so much… He hadn't even picked it out, his mother had bought it and told Kyoko it was from Sho - he hadn't even known what was in the box until she'd opened it.

He wondered if she'd destroyed it in her mission to purge Sho from her life.

Then he remembered that she hadn't brought it with her when they'd run off to Tokyo together. It was probably still at his parents' house.

~end~


End file.
